Hiryu no Ken Series
Hiryu no Ken is a 3D realistic-like fighting game developed and published by Culture Brain. Playable Characters *'Ace': 40-years-old huge and brutal fighter, Kolumba's rival. *'Aehns': 27-years-old Czech man, Clark's henchman and Daphne's acquaintance. *'Ajax': 30-years-old American MMA-fighter, Maximilian's rival. *'Akira': 45-years-old Japanese martial artist, Kazuya's youger brother, Makoto's father and master and Ryu, Hayate, Oliver, Jin and Klivia's master. *'Albert': 32-years-old German man, Neo Ash's rival, expert in Korean martial arts. *'Alexander': 25-years-old American boy, Selene's boyfriend. * Alfonso: 30-years-old Italian man, Gateano's student and Salvo's fellow student, he want to help his master to defend the dojo. *'Alice': 50-years-old American warrior, Oliver's mother and Dewayne's rival. *'Anesthesia': 35-years-old American woman, she is the owner of a clandestine genetic biolaboratory. *'Angela': 22-years-old Venezuelan girl, Sebastian's rival, she is a famous wrestler. *'Anthony': 40-years old gentleman, better known as Roseman. *'Asaki': 22-years-old Japanese boy with an androgynous beauty, he is obsessed with beauty and he wants at all costs to marry Ikuko because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty, but he is hindered by Jin. *'Austin': 50-years-old Scottish man. * Basilikos: 27-years-old Greek man, he wants revenge himself defeating Clark. *'Benkei': 20-years-old Muai-Thaier. *'Big Buffalo': 35-years-old Native man, kung fu expert, born and raised in Arizona. *'Blair': 24-years-old Irish detective, Oswald's niece, her tasks is capturing Goh, a cold-blooded murderer. *'Blue Orchid': 20-years-old Native girl, kung fu expert, Flo's distant relative, born and raised in Arizona. *'Bonecrusher': 27-years-old Canadian street fighter, Herman's rival. *'Brandon': 27-years-old American man, Neo Ash's friend and Herman's friendly rival, he is trying to discover the murderer of his parents. *'Brock': 40-years-old Afro-American man, Clark's henchman. *'Cassandra': 17-years-old Dutch little girl, she tries to stop Clark but it seems that she was kidnapped by him. *'Cholsu': 45-years-old Korean Tae Kwon Do master, Juyung and Juri's master and Jared's bitter rival. *'Cinine': 27-years-old great Canadian fighter, now is a henchman of Clark's ones after he has been brainwashed by his boss. *'Clark': 52-years-old English business man, He is the organizer of the tournament and its purpose is sponsoring his enterprise of chemical weapons. *'Craig': 28-years-old huge Australian fighter, Sebastian's rival, she is a famous Vale Tudo wrestler. *'Curt': 16-years-old Swedish boy in search of new experiences in the fight. *'Daisuke': 35-years-old huge Japanese fighter, he is an Olympic champion in martial arts. *'Dan': 25-years-old funny and bungler Hong Kong boy, Kazuya's student and Kobra's fellow student, he aspires to be stronger than his idol Ryu. *'Daphne': 17-years-old Czech girl, Aehns' acquaintance, her aim is stopping him to serve Clark. * Darko: 30-years-old German spy under the orders of Rudolph. *'Dava': 30-years-old Thai man, he is called the "King of Muai Thai". *'Deborah': 28-years-old beautiful English woman, she is professional bodyguard in the shoes of a pin-up. *'Deepak': 49-years-old huge Indian wrestler, Wyatt's old friend and Kharma's rival. *'Dewayne': 55-years-old American warrior, Robert's father and Clark and Alice's rival. *'Dominick': 27-years-old pilot, his aim with Tanya is stopping Anesthesia. *'Doppo': 20-years-old Japanese warrior, Jin's school-mate and Shuo's rival. *'Dorothy': 30-years-old Texas woman with a passion for horses. *'Dylan': 37-years-old American crazy and bloodthirsty man. *'Edward': 16-years-old Afro-American boy, great Maria Lucia's friend. *'Eijaz': 30-years-old Bangladeshi fighter, he wants to defeat Oliver. *'Ekisha': 22-years-old Indian girl, she is an astronomer. *'El Torpedo': 33-years-old Argentine man, Griffon's rival, a masked luchador lightweight champion of wrestling, he belongs to Fenix and Steven's team. *'Emi': 18-years-old Japanese kunoichi, Raima's student, a girl with a pure and brave heart. *'Esther': 22-years-old Thai girl, Lydia's rival. *'Faleh': 55-years-old huge Arabian fighter. *'Federico': 37-years-old huge Brazilian fighter. *'Fenix': 40-years-old Mexincan man, a former heavyweight champion of wrestling wearing a phoenix mask, his title has been stolen by Griffon, he belongs to El Torpedo and Steven's team. *'Flo': 16-years-old Native girl, kung fu expert, Blue Orchid's distant relative, born and raised in Arizona. *'Fritz': 45-years-old German man, Clark's henchman. *'Gaetano': 50-years-old Italian man, Salvo and Alfonso's master, Clark aims to destroy his dojo, located at Rome. * Gengai: 74-years-old Chinese warrior, Lee and Yao's master and Mei Lin's paternal grandfather and master, he was a great friend of Akira and Kazuya's father, now believed dead. *'Ginzou': 68-years-old Japanese warrior, Akira and Kazuya's father's old friend and Qingtao's rival, he has moved for 30 years in equatorial jungle becoming a hermit, in that place has known Platino, a caucasian man (probably American or European), raised here with the monkeys, so he has trained him like a warrior. *'Goh': 27-years-old Japanese cold-blooded murderer, Ryu's bitter rival. *'Gregory': 24-years-old Clark's servant. *'Griffon': 37-years-old Mexican man, El Torpedo's rival, a heavyweight champion of wrestling, title stolen to Fenix, wearing a griffin mask, he belongs to Thunder and Kolumba's team. *'Guile': 30-years-old military soldier, NCO of Rudolf who aims to stop Clark. *'Hanyu': 32-years-old Drunken Kung-Fu master, Qingtao's student and Xun's master, he wants to defeat his student Xun because he has mixed the Drunken Kung-Fu with other Kung-Fu styles. *'Harimaoh': a 23-years-old Brazilian sumo wrestler (half Japanese), Judith's rival. *'Hayate': 25-years-old Japanese warrior, Akira's student, Ryu's best friend and fellow student, Oliver's fellow student, Hibiki's son, Yuka's rival and he tinks that his father has been killed by Kenshi so he wants to claim him. *'Helena': 24-years-old French girl, she is a wealthy heiress and for this target of many criminals. *'Herman': 27-years-old German warrior, Bonecrusher's rival, he aspires to perfection in the fight. *'Hibiki': 50-years-old Japanese warrior, Hayate's father, Nori's student and Kenshi's fellow student, he was believed dead for long time killed by Kenshi. *'Hien': 25-years-old Vietnamese gangster, head of large part of the eastern Mafia, he wants to take possession of all Clark's estate. *'Hinata': 12-years-old Japanese girl, Mei Lin's school mate, she wants to fight along with Doppo. *'Hiroyuki': 25-years-old great Japanese fighter, he is Xiang's friendly rival. *'Hud': 50-years-old Turkish man, Mainohana's friendly rival, he is a champion of Turkish Wrestling. *'Ikuko': 18-years-old Japanese geisha, a pretty and delicate warrior, she is in love with Jin, who reciprocates, but Asaki wants to marry her because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty. *'Inacio': 54-years-old Brazilian man, he is a Capoeira master. *'Ingrid': 16-years-old South African girl, Tsugumi's great friend. *'Irma': 20-years-old Kenyan girl. *'Ivy': 26-years-old Welsh illusionist whose nobody knows her true identity because she has always shown herself with a mask. *'Izo': 27-years-old Japanese warrior, Tiger's friendly rival. *'Jacky': 27-years-old American boy, Selene's elder brother, a reckless motorcyclist. *'Jared': 45-years-old American man, Simon's father, Timothy's great friend and Cholsu's bitter rival. *'Jeanette': 18-years-old Monacan girl, Yeunjia's bitter rival. *'Jeffrey': 45-years-old business man, he wants to do business with Clark. *'Jessica': 22-years-old Italian girl. *'Jin': 20-years-old Japanese boy, Ryu's youger brother, Akira's student and Doppo's school-mate, he is in love with Ikuko, who reciprocates, but Asaki wants to marry her because he thinks that she is the only one worthy of his beauty. *'Jonathan': 30-years-old cold-blooded murderer. *'Judith': 24-years-old Caribbean girl and sumo wrestler, Harimaoh's rival, her dream is meet her idol Mainohana. *'Juri': 24-years-old South Korean woman, Yeunja's elder sister and Cholsu's student, a schizophrenic person sought by Wei. * Juyung: 26-years-old Korean man, Cholsu's student. *'Kahori': 28-years-old Japanese woman, Takuma's student, she has never felt considered a worthy fighter by her master and now she wants to avenge herself. *'Kakashi': 65-years-old Japanese warrior, rival of Yuka's father. *'Kamilla': 22-years-old Romanian martial artist, Sakura's rival. *'Kate': 26-years-old Swedish woman, she is a police officer. *'Kazuya': 49-years-old Japanese martial artist, Akira's elder brother, Makoto's uncle and Kobra and Dan's master. *'Kelly': 30-years-old British soldier, head of Clark's army. *'Kenshi': 46-years-old Japanese warrior, Nori's son and student and Hibiki's fellow student, leader of a Japanese mafia sect, he killed Hibiki but his fellow student he is mysteriously reappeared. *'Kevin': 46-years-old Texan former wrestler withdrawn from the scene, Ryu's friendly rival and Lydia's father, now he is a sheriff but Wyatt wants to have a rematch with him. *'Kharma': 32-years-old American huge wrestler, she is Sweet Cherry's friendly rival and Deepak's rival. *'Kim': 40-years-old huge South Korean fighter. *'Kirsten': 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'Kitsunemaru': 23-years-old Japanese warrior who fights with a ninetail-like mask. *'Klivia': 18-years-old Swiss girl, Akira's student. *'Kobra': 22-years-old Jamaican boy, Kazuya's student. *'Kokoro': 18-years-old Japanese Capoeira warrior, Raul's friendly rival. *'Kolumba': 28-years-old Polish warrior, post-op transsexual, Hugo's rival, she belongs to Griffon and Thunder's team. *'Korinne': 20-years-old girl, she is investigating the disappearance of Mauro and Cassandra. *'Kwan': 25-years-old South Korean boy, he is the son of a martial arts master. * Kzysh: 29-years-old woman, Clark's henchwoman. *'Lau': 30-years-old Shaolin monk, he aims to defeat Gengai who he has the reputation of being a great fighter. *'Lee': 45-years-old Chinese kung fu master, Xun and Xiang's father and Gengai's student. *'Leonard': 23-years-old Canadian ninja, he belongs to the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Leroy': 35-years-old Jamaican DJ and street fighter, Lucky's bitter rival. *'Lucky': 27-years-old American DJ, breaker and street fighter, Leroy's bitter rival. *'Luise': 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'Lydia': 22-years-old Texan girl, Kevin's daughter, she is a wrestling star. *'Mae': 19-years-old Japanese dojo owner, she wants to advertise her dojo. *'Magdalena': 26-years-old Slovenian warrior, she the deputy boss, with Susanoo, of the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Mainohana': 46-years-old Japanese man, Hud's friendly rival, he is a champion of Sumo Wrestling. *'Makoto': 12-years-old Japanese girl, Akira's daughter and student, Kokoro's younger sister and Kazuya's niece, her dream is meeting Ryu. *'Manuel': 28-years-old American man, he is a very fat but also agile warrior. *'Maria Lucia': 16-years-old Italian genius, already graduated in robotics engineering, Edward great friend. *'Mathieu': 64-years-old Monacan man, Jeanette's butler *'Mauro': 45-years-old Italian man, he is an ex-soldier and now he wants the leadership in the fight, he tries to stop Clark but it seems that he was kidnapped by him. *'Maximilian': 28-years-old American MMA-fighter, Ajax's rival. *'Mei Lin': 12-years-old Chinese girl, Gengai's granddaughter, student and Yao's fellow student and Hinata's school mate *'Michael': 28-years-old Austrian baron. *'Min Min': 22-years-old Chinese girl, Ryu's lover, despite her young age she is a legend in Kung Fu. *'Miriam': 19-years-old Scottish warrior, she is Natasha's bitter rival. *'Morena': 22-years-old Portuguese military soldier, NCO of Rudolf who aims to stop Clark. *'Natasha': 18-years-old Russian warrior, she is a henchwoman of Clark's and Miriam's bitter rival. * Neo Ash: 29-years-old, Brandon's friend and Albert's rival, he is the head of a secret organization called G. A. W. (Good Wins Always) who aims to stop Clark. *'Nicole': 26-years-old cheerful and whimsical Indonesian girl. *'Nina': 30-years-old secret agent working for an unknown person. *'Nori': 68-years-old Kenshi's son and master and Hibiki's master. *'Octavianus': 27-years-old man, he belongs to a secret organization called G. A. W. (Good Wins Always) who aims to stop Clark. *'Odon': 20-years-old female Mongolian fighter. *'Oliver': 25-years-old American warrior, Alice's son, Akira's student and Ryu and Hayate's fellow student. *'Oswald': 60-years-old Irish detective, Blair's uncle. *'Patrick': 35-years-old Australian man, a big Aboriginal fisherman. *'Paula': 22-years-old Brazilian girl, Inacio's student. *'Platino': 30-years-old a caucasian man (probably American or European) grew up as a wild by the monkeys and trained like a warrior by the hermit Ginzou. *'Qingtao': 70-year-old Drunken Kung Fu fighter, Hanyu's master and Ginzou's rival. *'Queen': 24-years-old French girl, Helena's bodyguard, she hides her form in men's suits. *'Raima': 30-years-old Japanese ninja, Emi's master, his job is to keep the peace in the world. *'Raul': 32-years-old Brazilian man, Inacio's student. *'Raven': 30-years-old ninja, he is the boss of the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization) whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Rig': 28-years-old Canadian man, he is in search of his past which he has forgotten after a car accident. *'Robert': 23-years-old American warrior, Dewayne's son, he wants to take revenge after being defeated by Oliver. *'Rodrigo': 30-years-old Spanish bullfighter, great womanizer he is in love with Blair. *'Roxanne': 26-years-old American agent. *'Rudolf': 50-years-old English military soldier, Guile, Morena, Vanessa and Darko's superior, who aims to stop Clark. *'Ryu': 25-years-old Japanese warrior, Jin's elder brother, Akira's student Hayate best friend and fellow student and Jonathan fellow student. *'Safiya': 25-years-old Arabian woman. *'Sakura': 21-years-old Japanese martial artist, Kamilla's rival. *'Salvo': 27-years-old Italian man, Gateano's student and Alfonso's fellow student, he want to help his master to defend the dojo. * Samantha: 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'Sean': 20-years-old Afro-American boy, he aspires to be stronger than his idol Oliver. *'Sebastian': 28-years-old Australian man, Angela and Craig's rival, she is a famous Vale Tudo wrestler. *'Selene': 24-years-old American girls, Jacky's youger sister and Alexander's girlfriend. *'Sergei': 28-years-old cold Russian fighter. *'Sharon': 30-years-old English murderess, she is allied with Vega to kill Helena. *'She Wolf': 25-years-old Mexican woman wearing a wolf-like mask. *'Shingo': 20-years-old Japanese warrior, he aspires to be stronger than his idol Hayate. *'Shuo': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Doppo's rival. *'Simon': 25-years-old American boy of Chinese origin, Jared's son and Xun's rival. *'Skullomania': 20-years-old New Yorker boy, wearing a skeleton Halloween costume he maintains order in his city like a super-hero. *'Spike': 26-years-old Danish man with identity crisis. *'Steven': 28-years-old American wrestler, he belongs to Fenix and El Torpedo's team. *'Susanoo': 28-years-old American nippophil warrior, e the deputy boss, with Magdalena, of the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Sweet Kitty': 25-years-old Dutch girl, Kharma's friendly rival, she is a famous masked wrestler. *'Takuma': 51-years-old Japanese fighter, Akira and Kazuya's father's first student, Akira's and Kazuya's fellow student and Kahori's master, his master is believed dead and he is believed the killer. *'Tanya': 25-years-old archeologist, her aim with Dominick is stopping Anesthesia. *'Tevta': 20-years-old Cambodian kunoichi, she belongs to the good ninjutsu sect named "Gaikoku no Soshiki" (Foreign Organization), captained by Raven, whose the task is stopping Vega. *'Thomas': 32-years-old Danish man, very fat warrior, he is afraid that Manuel will steal the title of strongest fat fighter. *'Thunder': 40-years-old huge Wrestler, he belongs to Griffon and Kolumba's team. *'Tiger': 27-years-old Filipino warrior, Izo's friendly rival. *'Timothy': 45-years-old American street fighter and biker, Jared's geat friend. *'Tsugumi': 16-years-old Japanese girl, Ingrid's great friend, El Topredo is her idol and she hopes to meet him. *'Vanessa': 28-years-old American military soldier, NCO of Rudolf who aims to stop Clark. *'Vega': 35-years-old Spanish mafia boss, he is allied with Kristen to kill Helena. *'Viola': 18-years-old Swedish girl. *'Vladimir': 40-years-old Slovenian evil gangster with makeup as joker. *'Wei': 25-years-old Chinese Interpol detective, her task is capturing Juri. * Weno: 48-years-old English man, Clark henchman and cousin. *'Wiler': 29-years-old American CIA officier. *'Wyatt': 40-years-old American wrestling star, Deepak's old friend, he wants to have a rematch with Kevin. *'Xeng': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Xiang and Xun's twin brother, Lee's son. *'Xiang': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Xeng and Xun's twin brother, Lee's son and Hiroyuki's friendly rival. *'Xun': 20-years-old Chinese boy, Xeng and Xiang's twin brother, Lee's son, Hanyu's student and Simon's rival. *'Yao': 16-years-old Chinese boy, Gengai's student and Mei Lin's fellow student. *'Yashiro': 30-years-old Japanese street fighter and rock guitarist. *'Yeunja': 18-years-old South Korean girl, Jeanette's bitter rival, she is Juri's youger sister and she wants to find her escaped from a nursing home. *'Yuka': 24-years-old Japanese girl, she is Hayate's rival. *'Zivon': 32-years-old Russian spetsnaz officier. Possible Counterparts from Other Games N. B.: each character is not taken from other games but only inspired, including in cases of homonymy. CHARACTER COUNTERPART Ace Hugo Andore, Wyler Aehns Iori Yagami Ajax Preston Ajax (Fighting Layer) Akira Saisyu Kusanagi Albert Vulcano Rosso Alexander Andy Bogard Alfonso Robert Garcia Alice N/A Anesthesia Anesthesia Angela Angel Anthony Eagle Asaki Amane Nishiki Austin Angus Basilikos N/A Benkei Gai Tendo Big Buffalo Nightwolf, White Buffalo Blair Nagi Kirishima Blue Orchid Michelle Chang Bonecrusher George Jensent (Fighting Layer) Brandon Dixon (Fighter's Destiny) Brock Balrog Cassandra Karin Kanzuki Cholsu Baek Doo San Cinine Taro Clark Vold Ignitio (Fighting Layer) Craig Craig Marduk, Crusher Ramirez (Kakuto Chojin) Curt Chris Daisuke Goro Daimon Dan Dan Hibiki Daphne Moe Habana Darko Doctrine Dark Dava N/A Deborah Anna Williams, Mature Deepak Darun Mister Dewayne Geese Howard Dominick Alfred Doppo Batsu Ichimonji Dorothy Lenny Creston Dylan Bryan Fury Edward Lucky Glauber Eijaz N/A Ekisha Zafina El Torpedo El Blaze, El Fuerte Emi Ayane Esther Chompoo (Capoeira Fighter) Faleh Abdul (Fighter's Destiny), Faleh Al-Falch (Fighter Maker) Federico Khushnood Butt Fenix N/A Flo N/A Fritz Wolfgang Krauser Gaetano Takuma Sakazaki Gengai Wang Jinrei Ginzou Ginzou Kamada (Fighter Maker) Goh Goh Hinogami Gregory Haiji Mibu, K' Griffon Tizoc Guile Guile Hanyu Brad Wong Harimaoh N/A Hayate Kairi Helena Helena Douglas Herman Jean Kujo, Remy Hibiki Yujiro Hanma Hien Koaru Hanayama Hinata Hinata Wakaba, Miharu Hirano Hiroyuki Legend Hud Hakan Ikuko Kokoro Inacio N/A Ingrid Ingrid Irma Elena Ivy N/A Izo N/A Jacky Jacky Bryant Jared Marshall Law Jeannette Emilie Rochefort Jeffrey Douglas Anderson Jessica N/A Jin Sie Kensou Jonathan Freeman Judith N/A Juri Juri Han Juyung Hwoarang, Jhun Hoon Kahori Chizuru Kagura, Jun Kazama Kakashi Goki Shibukawa Kamilla Tyssa Willing (Battle K-Road) Kate Blue Mary Kazuya Retsu Kelly Cammy White Kenshi Kazuya Mishima Kevin Bass Armstrong Kharma Kia Stevens Kim Chang Koehan Kirsten Christie Kistunemaru N/A Klivia Kyo Kusanagi Kobra King Cobra Kokoro Momoko Kolumba Poison Korinne Eleonora Kliesen Kwan Kim Jae Hoon Kzysh Sareena Lau Geshin (Fighter Maker), Lei-Fei Lee Lee Chung (Fighter Maker) Leonard Guy Leroy Dee Jay Lucky Duck King Luise Jun Kagami Lydia Tina Armstrong Mae Makoto Magdalena Hokuto Mainohana Taka-Arashi Makoto Hotaru Futaba Manuel Mick Foley Maria Lucia Ai Mathieu Sebastian Mauro Leon Maximilian Ryuji Yamazaki Mei Lin Li Xiangfei, Ling Xiaoyu Michael Michael Sypher (Fighter Maker) Min Min Yurian Miriam Ciel Morena Fiolina Germi Natasha Kula Diamond Neo Ash Ash Crimson Nicole N/A Nina Shirley Nori Genya Tsubaki Odon Leifang, Pai Chan Oliver Ken Masters Octavianus Soiree Meira Oswald Oswald Patrick Jeffry McWild Paula Pupa Salgueiro Platino N/A Qingtao Chin Gentsai, Shun Di, Su Qingtao Queen King Raima Kage-Maru Raul Bob Wilson Raven Raven Rig Rig Robert Allen Snider, Jimmy Zappa (Capoeira Fighter) Rodrigo Miguel Caballero Rojo Roxanne Vanessa Rudolf Heidern Ryu Akira Yuki, Ryu Safiya Pullum Purna Sakura Ryoko Izumo, Ryoko Kano Salvo Ryo Sakazaki Samantha Vera Ross (Urban Reign) Sean Bobby Nelson, Sean Matsuda Sebastian Ramon Selene Sarah Bryant Sergei N/A Sharon Sharon She Wolf N/A Shingo Shingo Yabuki Shuo N/A Simon Forest Law, Long Skullomania Skullomania Spike Benimaru Nikaido Steven Alex Susanoo Sodom Sweet Kitty Jaycee, Rainbow Mika Takuma N/A Tanya Lapis Tevta Kunimitsu, Mai Shiranui, Maki Genryusai Thomas Rufus Thunder Big Van Vader, Raiden Tiger Tetsuo Kato (Fighting Layer) Timothy Paul Phoenix Tsugumi Tsugumi Sendo Vanessa Vanessa Lewis Vega Vega Viola Marie Rose, Ninon Beart Vladimir Joker Wei Chun-Li Weno Jotaro Kujo, Master Bison Wiler N/A Wyatt Birdie Xeng N/A Xiang Long Shin Xun Wuxie, Yang Yao Bao Yashiro Yashiro Nanakase Yeunja N/A Yuka Asuka Kazama, Kasumi Todoh Zivon Abel Category:Linstella Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Game Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Culture Brain